


Piece of the Past

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy can't help himself for dwelling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of the Past

There was a punch, followed in short order by a kick, and Roy knew both had been with too much force, not enough finesse as his muscles twinged.

He wanted the pain.

The worst part of dual team duty wasn't the long hours. He was Roy Harper, Jr. That would be the man who thought being a government agent and part-time Titan was fun. Especially when he was still making time for his music.

It wasn't shuffling Lian around between babysitters and family.

It wasn't the bruises, cuts, scrapes, and adrenaline moments that still made him wonder if his pants would stay dry through it all.

It was, when it boiled down to it, the conflict between the honor of being on the League //because they want me there!// and the lack of time to try and salvage who he had been with Dick.

Not that he really thought he stood a chance there. After all, he was Roy Harper, Jr. Ex-disgruntled sidekick. Ex-junkie. Ex-government agent screw-up. Ex-Titan that Raven didn't want.

He pounded into the bag harder, every failure he'd ever seen himself as magnified tenfold as the words he'd overheard came back. He shouldn't have listened, should have moved right on by.

But Dick had been talking to Donna and that was something Roy had never been able to ignore. Not when Donna was Dick's damn-near sister when it came to confidences. If Dick was breaking out what was still eating at him, Roy wanted to know, no matter how illicitly he had to learn it.

//Should have walked by no matter what! It's not like Robbie even cares about getting things right again.//

Roy took a harsh breath to fight the sobs back as the old nickname glared in his own mind.

That was the problem. Dick had told Donna how Barbara pushed him away, putting all they were as a thing of the past. How Kory had done the same. How he needed to grow up and put aside the past.

A past where Roy was guilty of living. Because, dammit to hell and back, there was still a Speedy inside him, wanting his Robin back, just like they had promised each other. Only, Dick hadn't even come to look at that part of his past, still treated Roy like a teammate, a comrade...nothing more.

That was the hardest part of it all, maybe. Dick didn't even see Roy's piece of his past as worth attempting to resurrect. The bag, steadily beaten on and kicked through the thinking process, won the fight as Roy reached that final conclusion, its assailant dropping in pain-wracked sobs.

Dinah found him there a short time later, and dropped with him, turning him so his tears soaked her chest, never questioning his pain, but there, should he choose to share it.


End file.
